Belle' Of the Ball
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Belinda O'Reilly begins her first day as a newsie. With the nicest guy ever as her selling partner...Is there a chance for romance? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

'Belle' of the Ball

By: Rachael K.

Chapter 1

Mr. Kloppman looked at the clock on the wall behind him, only to see that it was 5:50am. It was 10 minutes till he had to wake the boys up to sell their papers. Then he remembered the girl who had just moved in about a week ago, and how he had to get her up early as usual..

He then headed up the stairs to the room where the bunks were. He opened the door, and went over to the last top bunk, where all he could see was a river of long black hair splayed across the pillow. He knew that it was Belle. He gently poked her to wake her up.

"Hey, Belle. Honey, its time to wake up. I gotta wake up the boys soon." he whispered to her.

Belle opened up her emerald green eyes slowly with a flutter. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her simple white nightgown bunching up behind her. "Okay, okay. I'm up." She said.

Kloppman watched as Belle got off the bed, and headed for the Washroom. He shook his head. *I hope this girl knows what she's gotten herself into.* he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in the Washroom, Belle pumped the water to wash her face. She sighed heavily. She was slightly excited about starting her job with the Newsies.

After about 10 minutes, she heard the rambunctious voices of the boys, who were just waking up.. *Oh hell, I've better hurry up.* she thought to herself.

She stood by one of the mirrors, and began to brush her freshly washed long black hair gently. She stared at her reflection, and sighed "A whole week of bein' here, and they convince me to be a newsie." She said out loud to no one.

Just then, the washroom door opened, and a few of the boys entered.

"Hiya, Belle. Did you'se sleep good last night?" A voice on her left asked.

Belle turned to see Jack standing on her left. She smiled "Hey, Jack. I slept like an angel. How's 'bout ya?" She asked.

Jack shrugged "Okay, I'se suppose." He said, as he began to shave his face.

Just then, another voice appeared on her right "Good Morning, Belle. How'd ya sleep?" The voice said.

Belle turned to her right, and smiled. There stood Mush, who smiled brightly at her "Oh, very well. Thank ya so much." She said.

"Glad ta hear it." Mush said happily, still smiling at her.

Belle turned back to the mirror, and twisted her damp long hair into a bun. She sighed heavily. She then took her clothes, and walked over to one of the changing stalls.

She quickly changed into her white button down shirt, her pants with the suspenders. She adjusted everything, then remembered that she left her hat in the bunk room. She got out of the stall, and quickly walked back into the bedroom. She jumped up to reach her hat, but sighed heavily when she couldn't reach it."Oh Bloody hell." She whispered, silently cursing her height.

Suddenly, a hand producing her hat appeared on her left. Belle turned to the person. She was relieved to see that it was Snitch, her bunkmate.

"Lookin' for this?" Snitch asked.

Belle nodded "Thanks. Snitch." She said, relieved that she learned everyone's name over the last week. "Say, ain't you'se me sellin' partner today?" She asked.

Snitch nodded "Yup, at your service, Ma'am." He said, bowing slightly.

Belle smirked "Beautiful." She said.

Snitch slung his arm around Belle's shoulder "C'mon, sweetheart. We'se got papes to sell." He said cheerfully.

Belle sighed "Okay." She said.

Neither one of them would admit it, but they spent a lot of time together over the week. Belle guessed that Jack saw this, and that's why he made him and Belle selling partners. They had become friends.

Without another word, they joined the rest of the Newsies outside in order to head to the distribution office.

When Belle got outside with Snitch trailing behind her, she saw everyone waiting. "Heya, gentlemen!" She called out when she joined them.

Skittery was the first one to notice that they had showed up finally "Well, and just what took you two so long?" He asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothin'... I had to help 'er reach 'er hat. That's all." Snitch exclaimed.

"Yeah! Jus' what're ya implyin' here, Skittery?" Belle cut in, feeling slightly angry about Skittery's lewd comment.

With those words, Belle got up in Skittery's face. She was nowhere near as tall as he was, but she stood on her tip-toes to look him in the eyes.

Skittery backed off, he refused to fight a woman...especially a full-blooded Irish girl who he can tell had a monster temper. "Look, Belle. I'm sorry, alright." He said, flashing a smile at her.

Belle thought she would melt when Skittery smiled at her. "You charmer." She whispered, walking back to stand next to Snitch.

It was hard to choose, cause she definitely had begun to like Snitch. Over the last week, she had been talking with him. She had found out a lot about him, but mostly just the basics.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Da Girls of The World

Once all the newsies reached the gates of the Distribution Office, the gates opened, and everyone went through. They got on the line, immediately spotting some of the other girl newsies from Manhattan.

Belle watched as Skittery waked over to a girl who wore the same clothes as all of them, but had this insanely long brown hair down to her back. Belle then saw them exchange 'Hello's', and then she saw him give the girl a kiss on the lips. Whatever ideas she had about moving onto Skittery just flew out the window.

"Dat's Catty...she's a newsie from the Bowery. She's been Skittery's girl a long time. According to the story I heard. They grew up together until they were separated at the age of 6. They got reunited at a party at Irving Hall 3 months ago." Snitch said to her.

Belle looked impressed "Wow, she's beautiful... So which ones your girl?" She asked Snitch.

Snitch shook his head "None of 'em. I ain't got no girl." He said with a sad sigh.

Belle hung her head "Oh.. I'm sorry." She said in a low tone.

Snitch shrugged "Don't be sorry. Its no one's fault but my own. I just haven't found the right girl yet." He explained.

"Oh... Do you think you will find the right girl?" Belle asked him.

"Maybe... Who knows? She could be right under my nose the whole time. I just gotta see for sure." Snitch said.

Belle didn't know what Snitch meant by that last part.. She didn't have time to protest, when Jack came over to her.

"Hey, Belle... Listen, do youse wanna come ta Brooklyn wit' us tonight? There's a party out there, and you can meet Spot." Jack explained.

"Who's Spot?" Belle asked, a look of confusion crossing her face.

All of the Newsies around her dropped their jaws. "Who's Spot?" Skittery's girl, and a blond girl next to her asked in unison.

"Oh, God! We'se got 'nother rookie 'ere." Catty yelled.

"Fuck off, Catty!" Snitch yelled.

Skittery shot a cold glare at Snitch, but said nothing. He was also a little angry at Catty, cause her mouth usually got her into trouble. He turned to Catty "Catty... Shut ya trap!" He yelled to his girlfriend.

Snitch then put his arm around Belle's shoulder. "Hey, don' worry 'bout those girls. After tonight, you will know almost everyone in this city." He assured her.

Belle looked at Snitch's arm, which was around her shoulder. She then looked up at him, and for a moment, her eyes locked with his. _*Damn! How is he single? He's so sweet.*_ she thought to herself.

"Why're they so mean?" Belle asked Snitch, looking back at the girls.

"They don't know you that well yet." Mush chimed in suddenly.

"Yeah, pay no mind ta them. Besides, Catty's always been a bit of a bitch." Blink said.

Belle chuckled then looked around "Ah, I see. Okay, so answer me this you two. Where are your girls?" she asked.

"Brooklyn!" Blink and Mush answered in unison.

Belle made a face "That must be difficult having your girls living in another borough." she said in a sad voice.

Mush shrugged "Not really. We still see them a lot, but Blink's girl has a child comin', so she can't travel 'ere all the time." he said.

Belle looked shocked when Mush mentioned that Blink was about to become a father. He looked no more than about 16 or 17 years old to her. But Belle was never the type to judge people.

"Well then, Blink. Looks like you've got your work cut out for ya then, lad. Do ya love 'er?" She asked Blink.

"More than life itself, Belle." Blink said.

"Then congratulations to ya, lad." Belle said, patting Blink on the back.

As Snitch watched Belle converse with Blink and Mush, he smiled as several things came to his mind. He had gotten to know her pretty well over the last week or so, and he had begun to like her a lot. But he couldn't get the nerve to tell her how he felt yet.

Just then the line began to move quicker towards the distribution window. Soon, it was Belle's turn on line.

"How many?" The Distributor asked her.

"50 papes please, sir." Belle said, slapping her money on the counter.

The man handed her the papers, and Belle walked off the line to wait for Snitch. Finally, she saw him come off the line.

"Hey Snitch, where to today? Where do I get my first experience as a newsie?" Belle asked him with a smile.

Snitch put his arm around Belle's shoulders "I think 'dat Central Park is a good place for ya ta start, sweetheart." he said, as he began to lead her away from the crowd.

Belle laughed "Well then, lead the way, love." she said.

Belle had a feeling that this long day was going to turn into an even longer night...She also wondered what awaited her in Brooklyn at this party tonight...little did she know, lots of things were about to change her for in her life.

(End Chapter 2)


End file.
